Kiss
by Shinn K
Summary: Kisah kehidupan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Mulai dari mereka bersekolah sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dalam hubungan special mereka. Diambil dari kisah nyata Author. RnR Please?/ Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku ever/ Judul tak sama dengan isi :v


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSaku Ever**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Mainstream, Etc**

**Genre: Romance, Little bit Humor.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**09 Oct 2015**

**Naruto Pov**

Ini ceritaku. Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku seorang pemuda yang biasa saja. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup untuk melindungi kami dari Hujan ataupun Salju.

Kami?

Oh, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia seperti jelmaan bunga Sakura, namanya memang Sakura—lebih tepatnnya Sakura Haruno, sekarang menjadi Sakura Namikaze. Kami berdua sudah menikah selama tujuh bulan.

Aku bekerja sebagai Direktur di Namikaze Corp—eh, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Walaupun aku kaya—bukan sombong—tapi, aku masih ingin menjadi orang biasa di kehidupan ini.

Aku akan menceritakan beberapa pengalamanku saat masih berpacaran dengan Sakura. Yah, walaupun ini sangat lama sih.

**Flashback**

**21 Juni 2008**

'_At Konoha High School'_

"Hiks…Hiks…"

Ada seseorang yang sedang menangis, kenapa suaranya ada di atap sekolah sih? Tapi, kenapa aku kenal dengan suara itu? Lebih baik aku menyelidiknya saja. "Semoga bukan hantu…" jangan salah, aku memang takut akan hantu.

Aku kembali menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Dari jendela pintu keluar aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura sedang duduk dengan kedua tangannya—tunggu!? Bukannya itu Sakura-_chan_!? Kenapa dia bisa membuka pintu ini? Lebih baik aku samperin deh.

**Cklek**

Ah, suara pintu ini sangat berisik. Dia mengadah, menatapku dengan tatapan sedihnya. Aku menjadi merasa kasihan kepadanya, terlebih lagi dia adalah sahabatku.

"Na…Hiks…Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada yang bergetar menahan tangisannya.

Aku mulai mendekat kepadanya, menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri lalu tersenyum menatap orang yang aku cinta. "Kamu kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku yang masih tersenyum ramah.

Ia kembali menutup mukanya, "Sa-sasori-_senpai_…."

Aku mendudukkan pantatku di samping Sakura. Entah kenapa tangan kiriku secara reflek memeluk bahu Sakura yang masih bergetar, "memangnya kenapa dengan Sasor-_senpai_?"

"…Dia…di-dia….memutuskanku secara sepihak." Sakura berujar dengan lirih sehingga aku seperti merasakan nafas seseorang yang keluar. Kami seperti orang pacaran saja.

Aku sendiri menggerakkan semua badanku dengan reflek sendiri. Entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri, wajahku mendekati dahi lebarnya kemdian menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. _'Ke-kenapa bisa begini!? Aku tidak mau dipukul Sakura-chan!'_

Dia hanya diam? Kemudian aku mulai menelusuri wajah ayunya, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris emerald yang indah itu. Sembari membersihkan, aku mencium dengan lembut kedua matanya, kemudian kedua pipi tembemnya. Wah wajahnya memerah!? A-apa ini artinya…

"Naru…. Kau mau kan bersamaku selalu?"

Pertanyaannya sungguh membingunkan. "Entahlah…" ujarku menatap langit, "aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu—kita beda kelas tahu hahaha…..Awww…Sakit." Ups, dia cemberut.

"Yang serius dong!?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku mau kau menj—"

Tidak aku sangka kalau aku senekat ini. Aku mencium Sakura saat ia masih berbicara, betapa lembutnya bibir itu. Lidahku mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya, beradu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmhhh….mmmhh…" ugh! Desahannya membuat Libido milikku naik. Tunggu dulu! Dia menikmatinya, bukan? Menutup matanya, bukan? Berarti…

**Grep**

Tanganku dipegang olehnya, lalu dia menarik kembali wajahnya. Kini terlihat wajah merah tomat milik Sakura-_chan_. "Ke-kenapa kau memegang tanganku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dia mengingatkanku akan _Kaa-chan_ dirumah, "tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' sampai kita menikah."

"Ja-jadi—"

Aku melihat dia tersenyum manis disertai kedua pipinya yang merona. "Terima kasih atas ciumannya, Naru."

Ah, dia pergi dengan wajah merah tomatnya.

.

.

.

15 Juli 2008

'_At Naruto's Apartement'_

Anak sekolahan yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Aku sangat kesepian…

**Ting Tong…Ting Tong**

…Suara bel berbunyi, siapa sih? Mengganggu…

"Naruto, kau didalam!?"

Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. "Masuk saja, tidak aku kunci kok." Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, gadisku masuk kedalam sembari mengucapkan salam. Gadis yang sopan. "Tumben Sakura-_chan _kemari? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja ke Apartemen Kekasihku, apa tidak boleh?"

"Ten-tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung. Aku malah senang kalau kamu berkunjung di apartemenku." Aku akan menjahili dia. Mumpung dia ada di apartemenku. "Sakura-_chan!_" aku melihatnya meletakkan beberapa barang bawaannya di atas meja. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada ap—!?" Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Aku mendengar dia merintih karena punggung miliknya terbentur tembok yang keras. Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. "Apa maksudmu ini, Naruto!?" Ya ampun wajahnya memerah.

Aku tersenyum lalu berkata, "sebaiknya kamu diam saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin sesuatu…" Sakura bingung dengan kata-kataku yang menggantung. Wajahnya juga semakin merah karena aku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Hey… tunggu dulu…kenapa ka—Hmppph…" Bibir kami menyatu, aku melepaskan pegangan erat ditanganku, membiarkan tangannya untuk bebas. Tanpa aku duga, dia membalas ciumanku—aku lupa kalau kita sepasang kekasih. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah, tangannya memeluk leherku dan menekan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ah, _Kami-sama_ kau mengirimkan gadis yang agresif sekali.

Tapi aku suka. Aku suka dengan bibirnya ini, manis dan lembut sekali.

Aku menarik kembali wajahku dan menatapnya dengan senyuman rubah yang biasanya aku keluarkan. "Kamu sudah tahukan apa yang aku inginkan?" ia mengangguk dengan wajah merahnya, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuhku dan berjalan menuju barang bawaannya.

"A-aku membawakan sayur, ka-kau harus makan masakan yang aku masak!" dia berujar dengan nada gugup. Lucu sekali.

Aku mulai mendekatinya, menepuk kepala pinknya lalu berkata, "aku akan membantumu memasak, oke?" wajahnya mulai dihiasi senyuman cerah.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura untuk memasak, serta pertama kalinya bagiku untuk mengajarkannya memasak.

.

.

.

8 Nov 2008

'_At Konoha High School Festival'_

Sebelumnya aku tidak menyangka kalau akan terjadi kejadian yang seperti ini. Bahkan dibenakku tidak memikirkan hal ini, aku khawatir kalau terjadi apapun dengannya. Sakura ikut mewakili lomba lari yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Kamu serius akan hal itu?" aku masih tidak yakin akan keputusan Sakura. "Hey, aku tidak mau kau sampai terluka ataupun kelelahan."

Aku bisa melihatnya menghembuskan nafas lelah, aku tahu kalau dia sedikit risih akan aku yang terlalu Overprotective terhadapnya. "Aku sudah memutuskannya, Naru. Ini demi sahabatku Ino yang sekarang dijadikan taruhan untuk memenangkan semua lomba lari yang ada."

"Tapi, kau—"

"Aku harus ikut, Naru. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Tidak adak pilihan lain? Haa~h, aku mulai mendekat ke wajahnya—lebih tepatnya keningnya yang lebar, kemudian mencium kening lebar tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengikuti lomba itu, dan menyelamatkan temanmu." Tiba-tiba wajahnya berseri, aku senang bila dia tersenyum cerah begitu.

"Kau akan ikut, tapi jangan kepincut dengan Ino." Ah, dia menggodaku.

Aku tertawa keras, "walaupun hanya ada Ino dan Sakura-_chan_, aku masih tetap memilih kamu." Kembali aku mencium keningnya, "karena kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku. Jadi, tidak akan aku sia-sia orang yang begitu berharga ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

Dia tersipu? Oh, indah sekali wajah merahnya itu…

Kami berdua menyatukan kedua jari kelingking kami, "aku pegang kata-katamu, Naru."

Beberapa jam setelah semua perlombaan yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah selesai di lombakan. Aku sebagai juara pertama lomba lari rintangan, dan Sakura menjadi juara kedua—hanya dia wanita yang berani ikut perlombaan ini.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya, selamat untukmu, Naruto, teruslah bersemangat dengan masa mudamu," kau dengan mulutmu itu, Lee. Dia seperti Guy-_sensei_ saja. "Dan terimalah hadiahmu. Yamanaka Ino, silahkan maju." Hadiahnya dicium oleh Ino? Lebih baik aku tarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau hadiahnya." Semuanya terkejut termasuk Sakura juga. "Hadiahnya aku beri ke Team yang digawangi Sakura-_chan_." aku menyerahkan hadiah tersebut kepada Sakura. Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati, Ino sendiri juga sangat bahagia sepertinya.

Akupun pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan senyum rubahku…

"Aku akan mengambil hadiahku nanti, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

2 April 2010

Kami berdua sudah lulus setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Aku sedang duduk bangku taman kampus, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar. Untung saja semua orang sudah pulang dan tinggal beberapa orang saja.

"Kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak sih, Naruto? Kenapa kau bersama Shion!?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, memang benar kalau dalam suatu hubungan terjadi sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi, Sakura…. Dia sangat marah sekali sekarang.

"Kalau kau masih mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bersama Shion. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Naru…." Dia terus saja berbicara, ya aku biarkan saja dia mengeluarkan semua yang sudah di pendamnya.

Memang benar ini kesalahanku, tapi Shion yang terus saja mendekatiku. Dia gadis centil yang selalu terpikat dengan lelaki tampan dimana saja dia melihat. Gadis pirang pucat itu selalu mendekatiku—saat tidak ada Sakura. Ia terus menggodaku untuk memutuskan Sakura…

Jawabanku adalah TIDAK.

Ya, setelah mereka tahu kalau aku adalah seorang pengusaha muda—lebih tepatnya seorang direktur muda. Mereka semua—Mahasiswi sok kecantikan—berdatangan dan mendekatiku. Aku sendiri risih akan hal ini dan tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sakura-_chan_.

Dua bulan ini aku selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura. Tapi, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Aku menyesal setelah ada seorang temanku yang membocorkan rahasia besar itu.

"…Naruto, kau mendengarku, kan? Jawablah! Hey…" aku tidak tahan, aku menarik tangannya lalu mencium tepat saat dia mengoceh tidak jelas. Aku menarik wajahku dari hadapannya, lalu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh atau memutuskanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah mengatakannya dulu 'walaupun hanya ada Ino dan Sakura-_chan_, aku masih tetap memilihmu'." Setidaknya ini menenangkan hati gadisku yang cantik ini, kemudian aku memeluknya dengan erat, "ini adalah cobaan untuk hubungan kita. Aku—kita akan melewati cobaan ini bersama dan akan selalu bersama selamanya."

Aku bisa mendengar dia menangis tersedu-sedu, dan membalas pelukanku. Aku sendiri mengeratkan pelukan supaya dia bisa tenang dan berpikir kalau aku akan selalu bersamanya.

Ya, aku akan selalu bersamanya…

…. Selamanya….

.

.

.

15 Agustus 2014

Beberapa tahun kembali kami lewati bersama, suka maupun duka kami atasi bersama, dan sekarang aku berada di apartemenku bersama Sakura. Ya, kami sudah tinggal satu apartemen sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Awalnya dia yang meminta untuk tinggal—mungkin untuk mengawasi asupan giziku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering terkena penyakit walaupun tidak parah sih. Aku pada saat itu menolaknya dengan alasan kita belum menikah dan—ugh, ini memalukan… aku mempunyai hasrat sex yang tinggi dan aku menuntaskannya dengan… sudahlah. Kamar di apartemenku ada dua—itu sudah menguntungkanku. Kalau dia tidur dikamarku, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya.

"Naru, kita belanja beberapa bahan masakan. Bahan masakan kita sudah habis." Akupun berdiri dari sofa lalu berganti baju.

Setelah berganti baju, aku keluar dari kamarku dan meliha Sakura sudah selesai berganti baju—tunggu? Itu bukan Sakura, itu seperti Bidadari yang turun dari langit.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Tidak tahan dengan wajah polos itu. Aku langsung menciumnya dengan lembut, walaupun dia sedikit meronta sih. Ciumanku beralih ke lehernya, aku memberikan beberapa kissmark sebagai tanda kalau dia adalah milikku. Tanganku yang lain mulai meraba bagian sensitive dari Sakura.

"Sssshh….Sthop!"

Sesuai perintahnya, aku menghentikan tindakanku tadi, dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang mencari udara segar untuk dihirupnya. "Kenapa?" aku berpura-pura menjadi bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Kau…. Uhh… Me-mesum…"

Awww…. Tsunderenya muncul lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. "Aku mesum?" dia mengangguk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ini yang aku tunggu. "Aku mesum… tapi mesum hanya di depanmu saja, bukan?" dia kembali mengangguk, "lalu aku boleh mengambil apa yang ada ditubuh indahmu ini." Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Karena dia selalu menggoda Naruko saat mau berhubungan intim—tunggu!? Sialan si Teme itu!

"Kau memang sangat mesum, Naru. Kau boleh mengambil semuanya." Dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan, "eiitt… tunggu sampai kita selesai berbelanja."

Innerku bersorak, kalau saja ini mimpi, aku pasti sudah bangun dari tadi.

.

.

.

Di bulan Januari 2015, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berkuliah. Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari ayahku sendiri, beliau sudah menyerahkan semua perusahaannya untuk dijalankan olehku dan Sasuke. Uchiha dan Namikaze, dua perusahaan yang dulunya bersaing, tapi sekarang bekerja sama.

Bulan Februari 2015, aku sudah memantapkan batinku untuk melamar Sakura. Yah, walaupun Sakura sudah tinggal di rumahku. Tapi, ini adalah hal yang paling menegangkan. Sakura sendiri sudah aku rebut keperawanannya—aduh aku terlalu vulgar lagi. Kadang Sakura memintaku untuk berhubungan, walaupun tidak sering sih. Aku sendiri menerimanya dengan suka hati—hahaha… namanya juga laki-laki. Pasti akan tergoda bila wanitanya meminta jatah.

Bulan Maret 2015, aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan gadis manis ini—dan juga aku merayakan ulang tahun dari sang mempelai wanita ini. 28 Maret adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi kami berdua.

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

Sepenggal cerita dariku… yah walaupun singkat, tapi cukup mengesankan bagiku.

"Naru, ayo kita tidur!"

Ah, maaf, istriku memanggil dari dalam kamar. Aku sadar kalau ini sudah malam, tapi aku masih menonton acara televisi yang aku suka. "Ya, sebentar sayang!" aku berseru membalas seruan dari istriku yang cantik ini.

Akupun mematikan Televisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Pandanganku setelah membuka pintu kamar adalah seorang Bidadari yang sedang memakai gaun tidur berenda sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ah, ada Bidadari jatuh ke kamarku." Seketika itu rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Imut sekali. Aku mulai mendekatinya lalu duduk disampingnya, merangkul bahunya sekaligus mencium bibir merahnya.

Lembut seperti biasa.

"Naru, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal itu, Hadiah? Apa sekarang ulang tahunku? "Hadiah apa Sakura? Ini kan belum hari ulang tahunku?"

"_Baka,_ lihat jamnya." Aku melihat Jam Weker digital yang berada di meja kamar. Pukul 11.58 P.M. masih tengah malam bukan? Tunggu dulu!? Tanggal 9 Oct?

"Besok, hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ya, dan aku punya hadiah yang tidak tergantikan." Aku kembali mengernyitkan alis, lalu mengikuti arah telunjukknya yang menunjuk ke perutnya. Tunggu? Perut? Dia…

"Kau Hamil!"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar air mataku turun dari pelupuk mata. Jujur saja, aku sangatlah bahagia. Mungkin lebih bahagia daripada pria yang lain. Di hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang tidak terduga.

"Aku Hamil anakmu, Naru."

Dengan cepat aku memeluk istriku tercinta, sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Kebahagiaanku bertambah sekali lagi, setelah menikah dengannya. Dan sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Terima kasih… Aku mencintaimu…Sakura."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Naru."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alur kecepetan? Aku memang sengaja kok, hehe…**

**Pengalaman pribadiku sendiri :3**

**Yah, maaf kalo jelek '-')/ saya sudah berusaha membuatnya….**

_**Shinn Out Ciao!**_


End file.
